Interactive computer simulation systems are used to train personnel on complex and/or risky tasks. The interactive computer simulation allows a user to train in a computer generated environment by controlling a simulated element (e.g., an aircraft, a ground vehicle, a space station, etc.). Immersivity of the interactive computer simulation systems helps to provide a training environment that allows the trainees to easily port the experience and competence developed in a simulator to the real world environment.
Interactive computer simulation systems have high electric power needs when in operation, which represents an important portion of the operational costs of the Interactive computer simulation systems, both in terms of direct monetary costs and indirect environmental costs.
Reducing power consumption of a simulator is therefore a desirable objective, which is typically in contradiction with quality of the interactive computer simulation supported by the simulator.
The present invention aims at meeting the challenge of reducing power consumption of an interactive computer simulation system while maintaining or improving the quality of the interactive computer simulation being supported thereby.